


Collecting A Debt

by TigerLily



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona collects on an old debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting A Debt

As a spy, one learns to collect all kinds of data and retain it for future use.

This can be helpful when one needs to collect on an outstanding debt.

It’s not helpful when you are the one owing the debt.

Michael shivered as the tip of Fiona’s tongue traced the outline of a tattoo he had gotten when he was sixteen as the hot water from the shower poured down on both of them.

“Are we even?” he moaned.

“We’ll never be even, Michael,” she told him as she stood up and took his mouth in a heated kiss.

fin


End file.
